Consumables are goods that are used, depleted, spent, dissipated, wasted, or the like. Some consumables are replaced, e.g., with a refill or a replacement. Consumables may include office supplies such as computer toner, paper, and pens; household supplies such as water filters, toilet paper, soap, and light bulbs; and other types of refillable or replaceable items in other contexts or environments. For some consumables, it is difficult to predict when the consumable will require refill or replacement. For these types of consumables, accompanying challenges include when to purchase a replacement for the consumable and, where alternatives are available, what to purchase and or use as a replacement.